Gunnery
Monitor Class Gunnery is skills relative to the use of firearms. Passive and active abilities that increase the monitor's effectiveness in ranged combat. A monitor can only learn an ability with a higher level requirement in Gunnery once they have learned at least one ability from the previous level requirement in that skill tree. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up. Each additional rank in a skill, after the first, requires the monitor to reach level 5x the rank of the ability; for example a rank 2 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 5 and a rank 3 ability that unlocks at level 1 can be learned at level 10. Gunnery Requires: Level 1 Target (Requires Level 1 Monitor) Minor Action - Gunnery 2 FP - Ranged Ability (15 Range) Adds a buff to the target that adds an additional level of advantage for any attacks made against them. Only one target may be painted by the monitor at a time; painting a new target will remove the buff from the monitor's prior target. This effect lasts until the end of combat, this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Ammoslave (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition) Minor Action - Gunnery 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Causes any attacks the monitor would make this turn to not spend ammo from otherwise limited ammo resources; this effect doesn't work on rockets, grenades, or other non-artillery ammunition. -- -- Fire (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Gunnery 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. The target of this attack receives an additional level of disadvantage for all attacks they make this turn; if used as an interrupt, any attacks already made by the target this turn receive a penalty of 1d8/2 damage or an otherwise appropriate subtraction from their damage equivalent to the level of disadvantage they would receive. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 1 Monitor) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Gunnery 2 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Add an additional +1 Range to the Range of the weapon used for this attack. Add another additional +1 Range at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT; up to a maximum of a bonus 50% of the weapon's Range. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Shot (Requires Level 5 Monitor) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Gunnery 4 FP - Attack Ability {Adds a buff that disables the target's shields.} This effect lasts for one turn, this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Chambered Shot (Requires Level 5 Monitor) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Gunnery 4 FP - Attack Ability Make two attacks with one equipped weapon. {The Monitor receives a penalty of -1 Major Actions in their next turn of combat.} -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Fire (Requires Level 10 Monitor) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition) Minor Action - Gunnery 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack deals 50% Damage. -- -- Shot (Requires Level 10 Monitor) (Requires an equipped artillery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Gunnery 5 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. This attack may target up to three enemies within range of the monitor's weapon; dealing 50% Damage to the first additional target and 25% Damage to the third. -- -- -- Category:Prophecy of the Fated Category:POTF Classes